CUIDADO CON LOS RAYOS
by Drhum-deathAC
Summary: cracion nacida del mas profundo de mis aburrimientos...


En un pueblo, donde la lluvia conbinada con rayos y viento azotador, caian sobre el lugar.

En un negocio del pueblo se encontraba un chico que destruia todos los autos con unos rayos que tiraba de la mano.

-¡ey que haces chico!-le grita el vendedor del negocio.

-jajaja-rie el muchacho y le tira un rayo al hombre y este vuela metros de distancia y impacta con el vidrio de su propio negocio.

-oh-geme el pobre.

-jejeje-rie el muchcho mientras se lleva los cargadores de autos.

PRESENTACION

Los Tennyson hiban viajando por la ruta en direccion al pueblo, ahora se encontraban en Arbolada el tramo que les llevaria al siguiente pueblo.

Ben jugava con su consola hasta que de repente un rayo cae en la antena y explota la consola de Ben.

-no, era el regalo de mi cumpleaños-resonga Ben.

-jejeje, y ahora que haras después de que tu juguetito se rompio-se burla Gwen.

-callate Gwen-le ordena Ben y se tira sobre la mesa.

Minutos después.

-abuelo cuanto falta para llegar a ese estupido pueblo-le pregunta Ben.

-falta poco Ben-le contesta Max.

-mmmm… Creo que ya se como divertirme-dise Ben mirando al reloj.

Ben a econdidas se transforma en Ultra T y se mete en la computadora de Gwen.

-¡No, Ben cuantas veces tengo que decirte no te metas en mi computadora!-le grita Gwen y comienza a sacudirla.

-haber que dise aquí, me gusta…-De repente cae un rayo y Ben sale despedido de la computadora y queda contra el armario del camper.

-como me da risa que hayas caido en tu propio juego, jajaja-rie Gwen.

-jajaja-acompaña Max.

-bueno, esta bien ya entendi, no lo volvere a hacer-se resigna Ben.

Los tres por fin llegan al pueblo donde la lluvia seguia.

-llegamos-informa Max.

-por fin-grita alegre Ben.

-eso es por que tu te aburriste todo el camino, jajaja-rie Gwen.

-mmmm-resonga Ben.

-tendremos que ir a ver si nos podemos quedar aquí en el garage sera muy peligroso quedarnos afuera con estos rayos asechando-dise Max.

Los tres vajan y comprueban el frio.

-gggggg, que frió que hace-dise Gwen.

-que paso aquí-se pregunta Ben viendo todos los autos destruidos incluyendo el negocio.

Los tres ven al vendedor tirado inconciente en el vidrio. Los tres van a ver que paso.

-hombre, despierte-le dise Max mientras lo sarandea.

-eh, ¡el chico, rayos!-grita el vendedor.

-¿Qué?-se pregunta Ben.

-un chico vino aquí destruia autos-dise el hombre.

Los tres ven un rayo detrás del negocio.

-lo que sea que paso sigue aquí-dise Gwen.

-no se preocupe Ben Tennyson esta en el caso-le tranquiliza Ben.

-oh, que tranquilidad-le burla Gwen.

Ben sale corriendo atrás del negocio.

-¡Ben espera!-le grita Max.

-yo lo acompañare para ver que todo este vien-le dise Gwen y va con el.

-mmmm…-se queda pensando Max y lleva al hombre adentro.

Ben y Gwen llegan atrás del negocio y ven al muchacho destrullendo más autos, y ahí se encontraba una familia que se veia amenazada por el chico-

-alguien tiene que darle una leccion a ese tonto-dise Ben y se transforma en Diamante.

-jejeje-rie el chico mientras carga su mano con un rayo para quemar a la familia.

-dejalos-le ordena Ben.

-eh-voltea el chico.

-que los dejes-le repite Ben mientras pinches salian de su mano.

-no se que seas pero no te interpondras en mi camino-le dise el muchacho y carga su mano con un rayo y se lo tira a Ben.

Ben con sus diamantes revota el ataque y este impacta contra el chico y este choca contra la pared.

-grrrrr-gruñe el chico.

Ben corre contra el y le da un piña y lo agarra de la remera lo hace girar y lo tira al piso el chico rueda por el y queda revolcado al costado de un auto.

-ya se como detenerte-le dise el chico y le tira una onda de sonido a Ben que perfora su cuerpo y este cae varios metros de distancias herido.

-oh-geme Ben.

-¡Ben!-grita Gwen.

-jejeje, a terminar con tigo, "cosa"-dise el chico.

De repente aprese Max con un arma de plomero.

-eh-se sorprende Gwen.

-que-se sorprende el muchacho.

Max le dispara y este sale volando y queda tirado contra la pared.

-grrrrr-gruñe el chico y hace un tornado con sus manos y se va.

-ya arreglaremos esto-les dise el muchacho.

Ben se des transforma.

-oh-resonga Ben mientras se levanta del piso.

-Que paso aquí-se pregunta Max.

-no lo se abuelo era ese muchacho, queria las baterias de los autos-desia Ben.

-si pero no se las llevo, aparentemente buscaba energia-informa Gwen.

-mmmm…así que todavía sigue buscando-concluye Max.

Una vez en el Camper.

-oye, te patearon el trasero haya afuera-le dise Gwen.

-yo que hiba a saber que la devilidad de Diamante era el sonido, ademas no habia entrado en calor-le contesta Ben.

-excusas baratas-le contesta Gwen.

-mmmm…-se queda pensando Ben-y ahora adonde vamos abuelo-le pregunta Ben.

-el unico lugar de por aquí que produce suficiente energia ademas de la planta es el campo de la arbolada-le responde Max.

-mmmm…Yo opino que lo encontremos y que le patiemos el trasero-propone Ben.

Los tres llegan al campo de girasoles donde siguiendo un oscuro camino darian con la granja y con el generador.

-fantastico seccion girasol-dise Ben.

Los tres hiban con linternas.

-mira Gwen tu hermana gemela, por fin la encontramos-informa Ben mientras apunta a una rata.

-grrrrr, ¡Ben!-le grita Gwen-que asco-aclara.

-te da asco una rata, jajaja-rie Ben.

-y tu-le contra dise Gwen.

-yo, no le tengo miedo a nada-le contesta Ben.

Gwen le pone la traba y Ben cae al piso y por delante de el pasa una serpiente.

-¡AAAAA!-grita del miedo Ben y se para rapidamente y va para atrás cayendo en los brazos de Max.

-que decías Ben, jajaja-se burla Gwen.

-mmmm, tonta-gruñe Ben.

-esperen-les detiene Max y apunta al campo.-miren eso-les dise.

Los tres ven el campo y al chico cargandose energia con unos cables.

-¿Qué hace?-se pregunta Ben.

-no se-contesta Gwen queriendo ver a lo lejos y cayendo al piso.

-mmmm-se da vuelta el chico.

-no nos vio-se resigna Gwen.

-si ya lo se-le contesta Ben.

-otra ves ustedes, que quieren que les de una paliza, jajaja-rie el chico

-esta ves te acabare como quiera que te llames-le grita Ben.

-oh que descortes, mi nombre es Storm, y planeo destruir cuidades con el poder de la madre naturaleza, ni ustedes ni nadies me detendran, jajaja-rie el Storm.

-bueno tu tonto plan se acabo-le grita Ben y se transforma en Cuatro Brazos.

-oh, parese que eres una bolsa de trucos-se sorprende Storm.

-¡se acabo!-grita Ben y corre contra el.

Storm se recarga y le tira un rayo. Ben lo resiste y después salta directo hacia el. Storm desaparese y Ben golpea el piso.

-grrrrr-gruñe Ben.

Storm aparese por atrás y le tira un rayo amarillo que lo golpea en la espalda y Ben cae a piso, su cara se arrastra por el piso.

-te gusto la tierra-le burla Storm.

-vamos Gwen ahí que desactivar la maquina de ahí se recarga.

Storm se recarga y le tira un rayo a Ben, este se levanta y se cubre con sus ante brazos, este a duras penas lo hacia ya que poco a poco hiba retrocediendo.

-jejeje, no puedes contra mi-le dise Storm.

Storm se recarga y el rayo se potencia esta manda a Ben 10 metros para atrás y este impacta contra un arbol.

-oh si que este tipo es fuerte-dise Ben.

Storm le tira un rayo pero Ben lo esquiva y este impacta en el arbol.

-no podras escapar de mi-le grita Storm y le comiensa a tirar rayos a lo loco.

Max y Gwen fueron al generador y lo estaban por desconectar.

-ni siquiera se te ocurra-le dise Storm y apunta su mano contra ellos y carga un rayo.

-no-se preocupa Gwen.

-¡dejalos!-grita Ben y se tira contra Storm y estos caen el piso.

Storm se ultra recarga y electrocuta a Ben.

-¡AAAAA!-grita el pobre.

-jajaja-rie Storm y mira a Max y Gwen.

-abuelo creo que tendrias que apurarte-le dise Gwen.

Storm tira un rayo al piso y Gwen cae.

-falta el viejo-dise Storm.

Ben hace una onda de tierra y Storm cae al piso.

-no-grita Storm.

Ben corre contra el y le da una piña, este cae al piso.

-oh-geme.

-ya casi termino-dise Max.

Storm se para y se recarga, después tira un rayo y Ben lo intenta resistir.

-no podras muchacho-le dise Storm.

-ya lo veremos-le contesta Ben.

Max termina de desconectar la maquina.

-¡Nooo!-grita Storm.

Ben camina contra Storm y logra atravesar el rayo y le da una piña y este cae al pìso y queda contra un arbol.

-ya esta-dise Ben.

-oh te equivocas-le contesta Storm y hace un tornado en el lugar y toda la tierra empiesa a volar por el area y todos se distren.

-adios-dise Storm y hace un tornado con sus manos y se va.

-¡Ben se escapa!-grita Gwen.

-ya lo se-le contesta Ben y salta contra el y toma su pie.

-que-se sorprende Storm.

-es hora de descender-le ordena Ben.

De repente un rayo cae sobre Storm este lo ayuda a recargarse y le tira un rayo a Ben este cae al piso.

-jajaja, mejor suerte para la proxima-se burla Storm y se va al pueblo otra vez.

-no-grita Ben y se des transforma.

-se escapo-concluye Max.

-a donde fue este tonto-dise Ben.

Los tres van al pueblo.

-no puedes con el descerebrado-le burla Gwen.

-si claro-le responde Ben.

-llegamos la tienda de energia aquí tiene que estar-informa Max y tenia razon ahí se encontraba.

Los tres van atrás del negocio.

-grrrrr, veo que no se rinden y no me dejaran en paz, no-les dise Storm.

-se acabo fenómeno natural-le detiene Ben.

-jejeje, oh si claro, como tu digas-le contesta Storm.

-ya se quien te acabara-le dise Ben y se transforma en Xlr8.

-oh creo que es tiempo de vientos-le dise Storm y tira una ventisca y Ben queda contra la pared.

-grrrrr-gruñe Ben.

Ben se pone de pie y corre a toda velocidad contra Storm, este le tira rayos pero Ben los esquiva, cuando estaba a punto de pegarle este hace una onda de viento y lo tira al piso.

-oh este tipo comiensa a artarme-gruñe Ben.

Storm le tira un rayo que Ben a duras penas esquiva. Después de que Ben se levantase Storm corre contra el y lo sujeta de la remera, después lo electrocuta.

-jajaja, no me molestes tonto-le dise y lo tira al piso.

-grrrrr-gruñe Ben y corre contra el.

Ben le da una patada, Storm se cubre con su mano la que recubre con un pequeño tornado para soportarla mejor. Ben aprovecha con la otra y le da una patada que lo manda contra la pared.

-mmmm-piensa Storm.

Ben hace un tornado para acabarlo.

-que eres tonto o que-le dise Gwen.

-por que-pregunta Ben sin saber.

Storm hace un tornado mas grande y manda a volar a Ben vien lejos.

-oh-queda tirado Ben en el piso y se des transforma.

-jejeje, 1 menos-dise sonriente Storm.

Max saca su arma de plomero.

-ustedes no son ribales para mi-les advierte Storm y les tira un viento y los deja contra la pared medio inconciente.

-ya que ustedes acabaron con mi plan es hora de husar mi ultima opción, mi plan se realizara al fin-dise Storm.

Storm hace un tornado con sus manos y se va a la fábrica.

Los tres al poco rato se levantan.

-oh-geme Ben.

-que hara ahora ese tipo-se pregunta Gwen.

-menciono algo de ir a una fabrica-informa Max.

-entiendo todo, ahora necesitamos ir para ver que hara podria ser peligroso-dise Ben preocupado.

-vamos entonses-concluye Max.

Los tres se encaminan a la fábrica para su batalla final con Storm. Cuando llegan lo encuentran frente a una maquina soldando unos cables.

-que ahora eres cerrajero-se burla Ben.

-jejeje, rie niño tarado pero no te reirás cuando tu estes revolcado en el piso-le contesta sarcásticamente Storm.

-mmmm. Fuego quemara tu sucia chaqueta-le dise Ben y se transforma.

-eh, eso no cambia nada mi plan es sencillo solo necesito que esta carcasa se recargue-le informa.

-no importa que quieras hacer-le contesta Ben y le tira fuego.

-jejeje-rie y hace un viento que apaga el fuego.

-te acabare-le dise a Storm.

-es hora de bañarte-le dise Storm y produce con sus poderes una tormenta en la fábrica.

-¡no!-grita Ben.

Storm le tira un rayo y Ben queda contra la pared.

-jejeje-rie y unos cables se conectan en su espalda.

-que hace-se pregunta Gwen.

-¡conoscan todo mi poder!-grita Storm y le comienzan a crecer grandes musculos, crece considerablemente de tamaño (como Cuatro Brazos), un tumulto se le forma en la cabesa como si fuera su cerebro, solo le quedan los pantalones grises y sus raros zapatos que se achican.

-¡Soy Súper Storm!- grita y se le resaltan los musculos del pecho.

-oh, no-se sorprende Ben.

-jejeje, quien quiere ser el primero-les dise Storm.

Ben se pone de pie.

-puedes ser musculoso pero no soportaras el fuego-le dise Ben y se recarga y después le tira una ráfaga de fuego que impacta en el pecho de Storm y no le hace nada.

-jejeje, que decias-le burla.

Ben hace un skate de fuego va contra el a toda velocidad pero cuando choca contra el Storm lo agara de la cabeza y lo tira al piso, después le aplica dos piñas y le da un rodillaso. Ben vuela metros y queda en el piso.

-oh-geme Ben.

-adios-le dise Storm y lo sujeta del cuello.

Storm le da dos piñas y Ben vuela contra la pared.

Storm se acerca a el y nuevamente lo sujeta del cuello y le comienza a dar piñas.

-¡Ben!-gritan Max y Gwen.

Storm le da piña tras piña a Ben hasta que este se des transforma.

-jejeje, que perdida de tiempo-se burla Storm y tira a Ben quien es recivido por Gwen.

-¡Ben!-grita Gwen.

-ahora a destruir la cuidad-dise Storm.

-no lo haras-lo detiene Max.

Ben se despierta.

-oh que pasa-se pregunta Ben.

-Storm te dio una palisa- le responde Gwen- y ahora nos la dara a nosotros-dise con miedo Gwen.

-nadie me puede detener-grita Storm y les tira un rayo a los tres.

Los tres vuelan metros de distancia y caen al piso.

-este tipo comienza a hartarme-dise Gwen.

-por que perder el tiempo con ustedes mejor voy a lo importante voy a destruir esta patetica ciudad de una ves-informa Storm.

-no podemos dejar que haga eso-dise Ben-desconectare la energía-les dise Ben y va corriendo hacia la maquina.

-¡no Ben!-lo intentan detener Gwen y Max.

Ben intenta vajar la palanca para desconectar la energia.

-Eh-voltea Storm.

-oh, oh-se resigna Ben.

-Sal de hay niño-le grita Storm y le tira un rayo.

-¡no!-grita Ben y el rayo le da y Ben es electrocutado y sale despegado contra una pared.

-¡AAAAA!-grita de dolor.

-jejeje, ahora se dejara de molestar-sonrie Storm.

Gracias a la descarga de Storm el reloj de Be se recargo.

-eh, se cargo mi reloj-se sorprende Ben-tendre que pensar en que me transformare.

Storm hiba contra Max y Gwen.

-dejalos chispita-le detiene Ben quien se habia transformado en Cannonbolt.

-eh, como no te mueres niño-se sorprende Storm.

Ben va contra el. Storm con su fuerza lo detiene y lo devuelve contra la pared.

-jejeje, no importa en que cosa te transformes no me podras detener-le dise Storm.

-eso ya lo veremos- le contesta Ben y va contra el en zigzag.

-grrrrr, veo que no lo entiendes creo que te lo hare entender a los golpes-le grita Storm y intenta golpearlo pero como Ben venia en zigzag lo esquivo y Storm golpeo el piso y este hizo un gran hoyo.

-jajaja-rie Ben mientras golpea contra la pared y vuelve contra Storm.

-grrrrr-gruñe Storm.

Ben golpea a Storm y lo manda al piso.

Storm se pone de pie y comiensa a tirarle rayos.

-muere, muere-le grita sin efecto por que Ben esquivava los tiros.

Ben volvio contra el y lo golpeo, después devuelta y por ultimo lo dejo contra la pared.

Ben se puso de pie.

-grrrrr, te matare niño-le dise Storm y le tira un rayo.

Ben lo esquiva.

-Cannonbolt para ti-le contesta y lo golpea y vuela al piso.

-¡si!, Ben lo esta logrando-festeja Gwen.

Storm se pone de pie y Ben venia contra el, este hiso un rayo y lo resistio, Ben volvio para atrás.

-¡si!-victorea en vano por que Ben revoto contra la pared y volvio contra el y lo golpeo este cayo arriba de la computadora, pero se hiba a parar.

-es hora de acabar con esto-le dijo Ben y fue contra el.

-eh-se sorprende Storm.

Ben impacto contra el y Storm se electrocuto esto hiso que empezara una tormenta electrica y que rayos empezarana caer por toda la ciudad uno de ellos cayo en el Camper y reparo la consola de Ben.

-¡AAAAAA!-grita Storm del dolor y se transforma en humano de vuelta.

La maquina se sobre cargo y exploto Storm volo contra una pared y quedo inconciente.

-¡si!-festeja Ben.

Minutos después cuando la tormenta ya se habia ido y el sol por fin aparesia.

Un patrullero se llevava a Storm.

Los Tennyson se habian ido para continuar su camino.

Max manejava mientras Gwen se encontraba en su computadora portátil y Ben revolvia buscando algo entre sus cosas.

-que buscas-le pregunta Gwen.

-nada solo un cd para poder jugar con mi consola.

-¡que!-se sorprende Gwen.

-si parese que la descarga de energia reparo mi consola-le responde Ben.

-mmmm…Ya vuelvo-le dise Gwen y se sube por la puerta que habia en el techo del camper y mueve la antena.

-eh-se sorprende Ben al ver que su juego empieza a fallar.

-¡no!-grita Ben-¡pero que paso!-se pregunta.

Gwen vaja del techo.

-¡que hiciste!-le grita Ben.

-nada, nada-le contesta Gwen-jajaja-comiensa a reir.

-mmmm-gruñe Ben.


End file.
